Koenma hires SeeD?
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Calling forth SeeD

Disclaimer- This authoress doesn't own Final Fantasy 8,Yuyu Hakusho or the characters, if she do…she'll own even a toothpick or Hiei Jaganshi or any other bishie

" "talking

' 'thinking or thoughts

( )me talking

Chapter 1- Calling forth SeeD

After a year of the defeat of Ultimecia, Squall had taken a vacation from his latest dozen of paperwork and went to Esthar to know more about his father Laguna and his(Squall) past (he knows that Laguna is his father in this fic), Cid took Squall's place for the time being .Other things happened like: Edea and Ellone re-opened the orphanage. Rinoa became a SeeD. Quistis got her teaching license back. Seifer returned to Balamb Garden after being in jail and in probation for a few months. Irvine and Selphie helped rebuilding Trabia Garden and they got engaged and same goes to Zell and Amy (the library girl with pigtails) and Fujin and Raijin with the engagement. Things were normal in Balamb Garden. It was a good day until

"Attention students" boomed a voice from the speakers

"This is the Headmaster speaking. The following SeeD's which I am about to mention, please report to my office immediately: Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Fujin and Raijin".

After a few moments, Cid was talking on the phone and finished just when

Rinoa and Quistis appeared walking to the office having a short conversation.

"So Rinoa, you know when Squall is coming back from Esthar and did he called you lately?" asked the blonde instructor to the sorceress..

"I dunno…he didn't call lately…" replied the black haired sorceress with a bit of sadness in her voice and looks at Cid coming to them.

"Cid, do you know when Squall coming back?" Rinoa asked Cid hopefully. When Cid was about to reply, Seifer and his "posse" enters the room with their faces covered with eggs.

"Sorry for the lateness, another annoying students was violating the rules again," said Seifer annoyed whipping his face (Oh and the disciplinary committee is back, go dc!)

"What did the students do?" asked Quistis holding back the laughter..

"They were running in the halls imitating my posse and me and throwing us stuff. God it was annoying! Worse than the chicken wuss!" replied Seifer still annoyed.

"VERY, ANNOYING" said Fujin annoyed

"It was annoying, ya know. And that's not all they did, ya know" said Raijin

"What else they do besides that?" asked Rinoa giggling.

"I rather not say it" replied the ex-knight still annoyed

."So what did you guys do to them?" asked Quistis

"We give them major wedgies to them so they can stop messing around with us and I was right" Seifer said snickering and also Fujin and Raijin snickering at the memory.

"Seifer, don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?" said Cid with a serious voice. Seifer was about to reply until, Irvine and Selphie appeared in the room running, panting, sweating and with their clothes and hair messed up and everyone stares at the couple

"Sorry for me and Sephie bein' a little late" Irvine said panting

"We have been locked accidentally in the storage closet," said Selphie huffing.

"Then why your clothes and hairs are are messed up?" asked Rinoa. The cowboy nervous to reply what they were doing

"Ummm…cuz w-"

"It was too hot in there!" said Selphie cutting off Irvine, saying it fast and whining.

"LIAR" says Fujin

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, ya know" says Raijin

"Looks like the couple been screwing around here much lately" says Seifer smirking and teasing them. Rinoa, Quistis and Cid stares at the couple

"Again?" the three of them asked the couple. Irvine and Selphie laughs nervously at them, the disciplinary committee gives the couple a 'yeah right' look, the couple gives the disciplinary comitte back a 'we'll-kill-you-three-later' look, and they started to fix themselves again.

**30 minutes later…**

"Well aren't we missing somebody?" asked Cid crossing his arms

"Like Squally?" says Rinoa

"I don't think he's the one who's missing now…"said Irvine wondering. At that moment a young blonde man appears a bit sweaty, running and panting in the room with ketchup and mustard around the corners of his mouth.

"Well, well chicken wuss! What were ya doin'? Screwing the library girl?" said Seifer amused

"Shut up Seifer! Remember that Amy went to see her parents in Galbadia!" yelled Zell blushing and calms down.

"Sorry I'm late! Today was a super special at the cafeteria baby!" exclaimed the blonde martial artist jumping hyper in the air.

"Don't tell me it was the 'all you can eat hot dog mania mumbo jumbo' at the cafeteria?" said Selphie surprised.

"Yup!" Zell said it grinning "I waited so long in the line and I ate about…"he trails off counting with his fingers "25 hot dogs baby! New record huh? I would have eaten more but another guy ate more than me and the cafeteria was closing," said Zell happy and a bit disappointed.

"Heh! No wonder you are gaining weight like that" said Seifer snapping his fingers

"You're evolutionating to chicken wuss to a chocobo wuss!" said Seifer laughing his head off

"Screw you Seifer! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" said Zell angry and poses to attack him.

"That's enough both of you!" Cid yelled.

"But he's calling me names!" said Zell whining and pointing at Seifer.

"Zell shut up! Seifer grow up!" roared Quistis and calms down.

"Whatever!" said Seifer crosses arms and looks the opposite direction.

"Now that we're all here…Cid why did you call all of us here?" asked Irvine.

"Oh yeah…"said Cid clearing his throat, resumes talking and the SeeD's watches Cid carefully.

"The reason I called all of you, because…"

When Cid was about to explain the reason, by the door enters a young woman about 14-16 years old, a height about 5'4,pink and purple eyes, high ponytail baby blue hair, a pink kimono, sandals (I forgot the name of what she wears on her feet) and with a happy expression on her face. Everybody looks at the young woman who just entered the office.

"I'll take it from here Cid." she chirped.

"Hello SeeD's! Nice to finally meet all of ya!" she said happily, smiling and waving at them and they waved back confused

"And you are…?" Everybody except Cid asks at her still confused

"Oh that? Silly me!" she smacks her forehead

" I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is…"


	2. The Bubbly Grim Reaper and the Return of

Hi you peeps! Holy shit! How long since I updated this? Since forever? Well onward!

**Reviews spot-**

**  
whirlwind2417-** Why thankies! It means a lot! I know it was tough so that's why I wanted to write this crossover! On the meeting of those two? Yes that'll happen! On the 3rd, I need ideas on how they meet in Spirit World and what they'll do after they meet. So many ficcies, so little time…

**  
Chirijiraden-** Yup! Well the wait's over! Thankies!

**al-** Thankies and glad ya likey!

**Shale 101-** Thankies!

Disclaimer- meh, still nothing…

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thinking or thoughts

(Blah blah) me talking

Chapter 2- The Bubbly Grim Reaper and the Return of Squall and Laguna

"My name is Botan, at your service!" she chirped "Oh wait you guys are the service this time, silly me again!" she sticked her tongue out and smacked forehead again

"  
Oookay…"

While she talked about herself, her job as a Grim Reaper, a pirate of the River Styx and other issues to the mercenaries of Balamb Garden, they thought following things about the ferry girl. They got more surprised with the Grim Reaper and she's dead issues.

'_Is she some wacko case or something? Or on drugs?' _said Seifer mentally and scratched his head _'Oh Hyne, please not another little messenger girl in death version_!' he begged mentally

'Yay! Another me! She's nice and bubbly' thought Selphie happily, 'Hmm…I wonder if she'll join the Garden Festival Comitte, even if she's dead…?'

'Score baby! She's gorgeous and supernatural! Get it, supernatural? Hehehe. I'm gonna make my move soon!' thought Irvine excited, ignoring the fact that Botan's dead

'Wooow…She's better than a horror movie' thought Zell impressed

'A dead Selphie clone…' thought Quistis and Rinoa in unison

'Ya know…she's a big case and a dead one. I mean talking about ghost and death, it gives me the creeps, ya know…' thought Raijin confused and a bit scared

'DEAD, HER? CRAZY!' thought Fujin

30 minutes later…

"Oops, oops! I've talked too long! I'll get to the point of my arrival immediately…!"

'It's about time she goes official…' thought everybody in unison

"Um, Miss Botan?" asked Rinoa

"Yes?"

"We can't start right now because we're missing someone right now like my Squally-poo"

"Squally-poo…? Oh you mean Squall Leonhart, Rin-chan?" and everybody nodded (If ya guys wonders how Botan knows their names is cuz she saw their profile after she got to Balamb Garden)

"So where's the brave commander?"

"He's in Esthar knowing more about his old man, ya know," replied Raijin

"I see…how sweet! So let's pick him up there!"

"Right! Let's go on the Ragnarok everyone!" exclaimed Irvine

"Yes…" said everybody agreeing with the Galbadian sharpshooter

"Whoo-hoo! Then I'm flying it!" exclaimed Selphie hyper

"Nooooo!" screamed everybody except Selhie and Botan, who wondered what or  
who was The Ragnarok

"Aaaw why not?" exclaimed the brunette whining, "I'm always careful!"

"Little messenger girl…don't you remember the last time you flied it?" said Seifer and got cut off by Quistis

"You put your favorite song, you were and I mean very sugar high, you flied like hell that we ended vomiting all over!" exclaimed the instructor remembering that memory and everybody else except Botan and Selphie shuddered at the memory

"Excuse me but can somebody explain here what or who's Ragnarok?" exclaimed the Grim Reaper confused

"The Ragnarok is our cool airship! Wait 'till ya see it, Botan! Ya gonna be blown away with all the cool stuff that has! It even has a hotdog maker! Booya!" exclaimed Zell happy and hyper

"Thanks for that amusing summary, chicken wuss" said the ex knight sarcastic "You pissed your pants happily though!" he laughed, the blonde martial artist got pissed off again

"Oh screw you, Seifer!" exclaimed Zell getting ready to attack him and Botan got in the way of them

"Now now, you two. Let's not fight. Make love, not war!"

'Geez! These two reminds me of Yusuke and Kuwabara!'

"So who's now flying the Ragnarok?" asked the sorceress. They all thought for a moment and when the transferred student from Trabia Garden was about to respond

"CID, DON'T LET SELPHIE FLY IT!" exclaimed Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, Fujin and Raijin

"All right then, Selphie won't." said Cid and Selphie pouted and started to cry like crazy and everybody sweat dropped at her

"Okay, we need someone…" said Cid

"With flying experience and knowledge…" added Botan

"Responsible…"said Quistis

"CAUTIOUS…" added Fujin

"Strong, ya know…as me!" added Raijin proudly

"LIAR!" and Fujin kicked him by his knee and he cried in pain

"Not to mention good personality and good taste…" added Rinoa

"Wild and fearless…"added Seifer

"Optimistic and confident…"added Zell

"And don't forget good looking or pretty…" added Irvine and everyone else rolled their

eyes

"We need someone as…" when Cid said this he got cut off by Selphie

"One who dares to join the Garden Festival Comitte, without any objections and no matter what!" finished Selphie saying and everybody felled anime style. Since this is a crossover, I'll say they do things like anime. I think…

"As Cid was saying, we need someone like…" said the Grim Reaper and everyone looks at…

**Inside the Ragnarok control room… **

Everyone (except Cid who was outside) sat in every chair in the Ragnarok control room, the ones who couldn't sat, they stayed up instead. Botan thought deep while on her chair

'Ooh! I can't wait when they meet Yusuke and the gang! They have almost the same personalities as them! Oh wait…I haven't met the commander and his father! Silly me!' thought the ferry girl happy

Zell Dincht who was in the pilot's chair, looked back at the ones sitting in the passenger's chairs and the ones standing up.

"Is everybody here?" and they all nodded "and I have to remember to all of ya that there won't be any pit stop!"

"Ok off to Esthar!" exclaimed everybody in unison

"Chicken wuss…" added Seifer. Irvine's and Seifer's eyes widen like saucers remembering the blonde martial artist's flying

"Oh Fucking Hyne! Everybody grab onto your hair or something! This is gonna be fast and hyper!" exclaimed the cowboy and the knight and they did as told

"Rock and blow baby!" and with that Zell started up the engine, put a fast heavy metal music (I don't remember one, so is any) and the airship went to the sky. After it was in the sky, Zell flew fast, wild and out of control, that he was whooping and the rest of the group was screaming for their dear life and others whooping after the fright passed. The ones in the chairs were Botan, Rinoa, Quistis and Fujin. The ones standing up were Seifer, Irvine and Raijin were holding to the chairs.

"I want my mommy, ya know!" screamed Raijin

"WIMP!" exclaimed Fujin

"Whoooo-hoooo! Yeee- haaaw!" said whooping Selphie, Botan, Seifer and Irvine added the yee-haw , After more 30 minutes of crazy flying, Zell did more speed and…

"Aaaaaaah! Dammit Zell! Slow down will ya!" exclaimed everyone but the martial artist was busy whooping and stuff. This kept going and going and going and going and going and going, ok ya'll get the point…

**At Esthar…In Presidential Palace….**

An eighteen-year-old brunette, who only wore only his boxers with a designed of a powerful GF lion called Griever. He was playing a fighting video game in PS2 called Tekken Tag Tournament (I would put the 5 but since I haven't played it, oh well…) along with a forty six year old shoulder length black hair, which he was also in his boxers with a design of machine guns.

"Aha! Take that! I kicked your butt Squall! With Marshall Law and Lei Wulong! (or was it Forrest Law?) In your face, ha!" exclaimed the old man triumphally, do a dance called the funky chicken and Squall rolled his eyes. His players were Paul Phoenix and Yoshimitsu

"Whatever!"

"Wanna take another shot, son?"

"Sure. This time I promise I'll kick your ass, dad!"

"You're on! I'm betting my Chicken Terriyaki foot long from Subway!" he said as he put in the table a long sandwich

"And I'm betting the Turkey Ham foot long!" he said doing the same

"I'm gonna choose…Hwoarang and Lee Chaolan this time!"

"All right, then I'll choose Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima this time!" Squall exclaimed as he chose the player. Suddenly a black man with braids (is that a way to describe Kiros anyone?) entered the room

"Mr. Presi- Oh Hyne! What tornado hit this time?" exclaimed Kiros as he saw a horrible mess in the room

"Wait a sec Kiros!" exclaimed the president of Esthar as he played with his son Squall

"But is important, Laguna!" Kiros exclaimed as Squall just beated one of the older man's player, Lee with Kazuya

"I'm trying to beat Squall's butt here!" but unfortunately Squall beated his last player Hwoarang with Jin, giving a powerful finishing combo

"See what I told you, dad? Never underestimate an angry player. Oh and remember…eat fresh!" grinned Squall at his dad

"Never mind! He kicked my butt, so what's the prob, Kiros?"

"It's hard to explain but you might want to look by the screen…" said Kiros as the plasma T.V. showed the view outside in the sky. There was the Ragnarok flying somewhat out of control and they heard screamings, whoopings, etc. Squall, Laguna and Kiros sweat dropped

"Looks like the guys came for ya Squall" said Laguna

"Thought so…"

"Well are you two going to them?" asked Kiros

"Yeah, I'm gonna get dressed now…" said Laguna

"I'm going to the-" Squall couldn't finish saying because he ran in a hurry

**At Esthar airstation… **

The Ragnarok landed carelessly. The soldiers from Esthar formed a line to receive SeeD and they saluted. The door opened and everyone except Zell walked holding on to the sides and they started to puke. Laguna appeared on his usual clothes and went to greet them.

"Yo gu- yuck! Why are ya'll puking? I just commanded to clean the floor with Mr. Clean, you know!" and the ones puking looked at Zell with a death stare

"Oooh…I see Zell flew the Ragnarok…poor all of you"

"Laguna where Squally?" asked Rinoa desperate. The ex galbadian soldier was about to respond but the sorceress ran through all Esthar looking and calling for Squall. The group looked at the running- desperate Rinoa

"Laguna where's Squall?" asked Quistis

"Oh yeah! I forgot that he's in the…"

"Squally where are you?" exclaimed the running sorceress, who come back where everyone where and bursted into tears. Then sounds of a toilet flushing can be heard and then explosion. A question mark appeared by their heads.

"…bathroom…" finished Laguna saying and at that moment Squall went out of a nearby bathroom, in his usual clothes and talked

"Woot! Nobody enters the bathroom though…I casted a Firaga spell and the toilet went 'Bang'" as the sorceress heard this, her eyes lit up and looked at Squall with a smile on her face

"Squally!" said and ran to him in slow motion. Squall looked at Rinoa and those mushy songs played

"Rin!" he said his arms spread to receive the sorceress into a hug in slow motion also (same as when they hug in the game only in slow motion)

"Who in the seven hells pressed the slow motion button…?" asked Botan and Selphie, everyone looked at them except the slow motion couple. And they all look at me.

"Yo author! What's up with the slow motion?" said everybody to me

"Well since this is a mushy moment I thought it might be slow the moment…" and they all raised an eyebrow at me, crosses their arms and I sighed

"I can't work with you people…" and I returned it to normal speed

"Better?"

"Much better!"

Rinoa falls to Squall's awaiting arms and he hugged her tight to him. Rin also hugged him.

"Ewww Squally" she breaks out from his embrace, covering her nose and the music cuts

"Whatever…" he said crossing his arms

"So much for romance…" said everybody in unison, except the couple with a sweat drop forming from their heads


End file.
